familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eden T. Brekke (1893-1978)
Eden T. Brekke (1893-1978) Coal and Ice Dealer; Superintendent of Parks; Alderman of the 37th Ward in Chicago (b. December 22, 1893, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA - d. July 29, 1978, Nursing Home, Long Grove, Lake County, Illinois, 60049, USA) Social Security Number 356186982. Name He was born as "Edon Torenetis Brekke" but on his children's birth certificates he used the spelling "Edon Thoranius Brekke". He would later use the spelling "Eden" for his first name and that is how it appears in his obituary. During his professional life he was known as "Eden T. Brekke". Birth He was born on December 22, 1893 in Chicago, Cook County, Illinois. Siblings Eden's siblings include: Mabel Brekke (1898-1980) who married a Bowie; John Brekke; and Evelyn Brekke who married a Mackett. Chicago, Cook County, Illinois In 1910 Eden was working as a clerk and living at 815 North 51st in Chicago with the following people: Arthur R. Brekke who was working as a driver; Hans Brekke; and Harry Brekke who was working as a bookkeeper. Marriage Eden married May Danielson (1894-1986) in 1912. May was the daughter of Carrie Hansen. Children Together Mae and Eden had the following children: June E. Brekke (1914-1989) who married Charles N. Shaw; Donald E. Brekke (1915-1982) who died in Barrington; Fern Brekke (1918-bef1978) who married a Williams; and William E. Brekke (1922-1990). World War I On June 05, 1917 Eden registered for the draft for World War I while living at 1010 Latrobe Avenue and he was working as a coal and ice dealer. Chicago, Cook County, Illinois In 1920-1930 Eden and his family were still living at 1010 Latrobe Avenue in Chicago, they owned their own house and it was valued at $15,000 in 1930. Eden was working as the Superintendent of Parks for the City of Chicago from at least 1920. *Charles Shaw writes: "Years of mismanagement and decline had left the public parks dangerous, crime infested enclaves. With over 560 parks and 24 miles of uninterrupted public lakefront, the Chicago Park District is one of the most expansive public park systems in the world. It was the pride of the city and made Chicago famous. Some of the nation's most famous architects and planners had a hand in shaping them: Burnham, Frederick Law Olmstead who built Central Park in NYC, and later the heralded Scandinavian Jens Jensen, who worked alongside my Great-Grandfather Eden Brekke, the former 37th Ward Alderman and Commissioner of the West Chicago Park District." Obituary His obituary appeared in the Chicago Tribune on July 30, 1978 and reads as follows: Eden T. Brekke (1893-1978) obituary from the Chicago Tribune on July 30, 1978. Eden Brekke dead at 84. Services for Eden T. Brekke, former Chicago park commissioner, Republican ward committeeman, and doorkeeper of the 1936 Republican National Convention in Cleveland, will be held at 1 p.m. Monday in the chapel at 201 N. Northwest Hwy., Palatine. Mr. Brekke, 84, died Thursday in a nursing home in Long Grove, Mr. Brekke was his party's committeeman in two Chicago wards, the 36th and 37th, during the 1920s and 1930s. He also served as commissioner of the west park district prior to the formation of the Chicago Park District. He later held the positions of superintendent and secretary of the old north west park board. Mr. Brekke was a member of the Old Glory Lodge 975, Masonic Lodge, and of the Madinah Temple, Survivors include his wife, Mae; a daughter, Mrs. June Shaw; 2 sons, Donald E. and William E.; 2 sisters; a brother; 7 grandchildren; and 13 great-grandchildren. Funeral notice His funeral notice appeared in the Chicago Tribune on July 30, 1978 and reads as follows: Eden T. Brekke of Palantine, formerly of Chicago, beloved husband of Mae, nee Danielson; fond father of June Shaw, Donald E., and William E., and the late Fern Williams; grandfather of seven; greatgrandfather of 13; brother of Mabel Bowie, John and Evelyn Mackett. Member of Old Glory Lodge No. 975 A.F. and F.M. Medinah temple of Chicago. resting at the Algrim and Sons Funeral Home, 201 N. Northwest Hwy, Plantine, from 2 to 5 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m. on Sunday. Service 1 p.m. on Monday, July 31st. Interment Mt. Emblem Cemetery. 358-7411. Burial He was buried in Mount Emblem Cemetery in 1978. Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958) for Findagrave starting on September 28, 2003 then it was migrated to Familypedia and Wikipedia. Updated on June 12, 2013 with his middle name and the spelling of his first name from his birth certificate. His obituary was also added. External links *Eden T. Brekke at Wikipedia *Eden T. Brekke at Flickr *Eden T. Brekke at Geni *Eden T. Brekke at Findagrave *Eden T. Brekke at Wikidata Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people